This invention is directed to a safety belt system for securing and restraining passengers in a comfortable and effective way on various types of vehicles, including bicycles, automobiles, boats, and airplanes.
In particular, the safety belt system disclosed herein has been developed to accommodate and secure a passenger, such as a child, seated in close proximity to another passenger on a vehicle. The belt system has initially been developed for the purpose of securing a passenger, such as a child, on an auxiliary seat constructed and arranged to be supported in front of the main seat of a bicycle. Such an auxiliary seat and its mounting arrangement are disclosed in my copending application entitled "Auxiliary Seat for Bicycles".
Various safety belt systems for securing passengers in and on vehicles are known. However, there are no known safety belt systems, to my knowledge, which are particularly adapted for securing a passenger, such as a child, in front of an adult seated on a main vehicle seat. The belt system of this invention has been developed with a view towards accommodating such a dual passenger seating arrangement, with a belt provided for the adult and secured to an adult passenger serving as an attachment means for a safety belt secured around a child seated immediately in front of the adult.